Football Passion
by Michi Noeh
Summary: — En este momento, estamos al mismo nivel —Fue la burla del momento, mas Hitsugaya le ignoró. ¿Cómo es siempre conseguía hablar mal de su altura? Bien, al menos ya todos estaban sentados y... ¿A disfrutar se ha dicho? / HitsuKarin y YukioxYuzu / Leve UA


_Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

 _N/A. One Shot inspirado en el fic "Apuestas son Apuestas" de MickeRyder16, así que se lo dedico a ella. ¿Chocas lo cinco con otra fan del futboll? *3* También en el partido del 6 de Mayo, día en el que el cumpleaños de nuestras queridas gemelas. Por motivos técnicos (?) hice un pequeño cambio del horario en que se jugó dicho partido. El resto no creo que sea problema, creeré que Karin bien puede ser fan del Barsa *Barça* ya que es un equipo conocido a nivel mundial._

 _El "Leve UA" es porque aquí todos son amigos, pero sigue siendo el mundo Bleach._

.

•

 _Football Passion_

•

.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, las luces apagadas, el microondas acababa de sonar y en esta ocasión, no se trataba de la Kurosaki de ojos avellana la encargada de la comida. La mismísima Karin se había puesto la tarea de meter un tazón de palomitas de maíz con extra caramelo, extra mantequilla y... ¡Extra palomitas! La vida era corta, al fin y al cabo.

¿Recuerdan haberse comportado como pubertas alguna vez? Pues las gemelas Kurosaki eran la excepción a la regla... En ciertos momentos.

Ahora mismo, en lugar de aprovechar el viaje de tres días de su padre y la salida de su hermano, no pensarían jamás en organizar una ridícula fiesta que terminase en algo ilegal.

Esa tarde se la estaban pasando en grande, aún en la comodida de su hogar y un ventilador cerca del sofá, donde yacían los invitados.

El joven rubio aka "novio-imaginario-en-tu-mente" de la castaña, según Karin y el peliblanco amigo "que-en-secreto-de-seguro-es-tu-novio-kyaah", según Yuzu.

Eran las 20:30pm y sólo quedaban 5 minutos, por lo que la ojinegra le dejó el tazón a un confuso Hitsugaya, mientras que ella se avalanzó sobre la televisión.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? —Estaba al borde de arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno, al buscar el mando en el marco del pedestal y no verlo allí, ni sobre el objeto con forma de caja.

— No pierdas el control —El gamer bufó sonriendo arrogantemente, llamando su atención y mostrándole lo que tenía en mano. —Revisa los sofás antes de ofrecerle asiento a alguien. ¿Quieres?

— ¡Kyah! —Yuzu quien ahora creía que los había "salvado", se sentó junto a él y se abrazó al brazo del rubio. — Mi héroe.

— ¡Quítate! —Le pidió, mas la chica continuaba viéndole con ojitos soñadores. — No soy tu novio.

— Aún si hay un "no" en esa frase, no siento verdadero odio en tus palabras.

— Qué profundo —Hitsugaya atinó a opinar, un tanto sorprendido de lo poética que resultó la hermana de su amiga.

— Oh por dios. ¿Por que acepté ese sweetter que me regalaste? —El ojiverde bajó la cabeza derrotado.

— Porque me amas.

— ¡Shhh! —Entre tanto, la pelinegra sentada de rodillas sobre la alfombra les pidió guardar silencio.

— Entonces. —El Taicho se posicionó a su lado, dejando entre ellos el tazón de palomitas —. ¿Este es un partido transmitido en vivo?

— Sí. —Contestó pegando su mirada en la pantalla. — Oh, perderás esta vez. Tú... Molino andante.*

— ¿Rojo y azul*? —Yukio preguntó desde su sitio.

— Los dos tiene los mismos colores.

— Y las mismas siglas, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

Hitsugaya y Yuzu se miraron entre ellos un segundo, como preguntándose si alguno sabía de qué hablarían ese par.

— ¿Te gusta el futboll, Yukio-kun?

El susodicho hizo una mueca.

— A mi padre le gustaba.* Era fan de un equipo, incluso me llevó a un partido. —Contestó misteriosamente, hasta que los todos le miraron pidiéndole terminar. Dirigió sus ojos a Karin antes de hablar.— Apoyaba al equipo que enfrentará al que tú amas.

La ojinegra le miró unos segundos, preocupada de tener un posible "enemigo" en su casa. Ya, la verdad es que no estaba tan obsesionada, ni tan loca, pero le molestaría un poquito.

— ¿Y tú?

— Quizás hoy decida ser un buen hijo y haga una de las cosas que mi padre me pidió —Se burlaba encogiéndose de hombros, aunque le era difícil, pues Yuzu aún le sostenía el brazo derecho.

La Kurosaki pelinegra abrió la boca, mortificada.

— ¡Lo haces sólo para enfadarme!

— Kurosaki —El peliblanco la llamó, levemente asustado por el grito.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —El grito colérico y los ojos en llamas, hicieron que al taicho le resbalara una gota gorda por la nuca.

—... Van tres minutos desde que inició el partido.

—¡ Kyaaaah! —Pegó un respingo y se apuró a subir en volumen con el mando—. ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste antes?

Ya con todos juntos en el living... ¿A disfrutar se ha dicho?

o **O** o **O** o

— ¿Es normal vayan 17 minutos y nadie haya intentado hacer un gol? —Yuzu preguntó inocentemente.

— Karin-san debe saber la respuesta —Dijo el gamer, soltando una risa.

— Cierra. La. Boca.

—... —El taicho decidió no decir nada.

o **O** o **O** o

— Ay, no me la creo —Karin apretó los puños con una mirada de "esto no me puede estar pasando" igual a la del jugador del partido.

— ¡Oh, estuvo tan cerca! —Yuzu exclamó, apenada.

— Ese hombre reacciona a una velocidad sorprendente —El shinigami presente pensó en voz alta, refiriéndose al portero.

— A diferencia de los jugadores del equipo opuesto —Yukio terció, echando leña al fuego.

Karin infló los mofletes al saber que la insultaba.

o **O** o **O** o

— Kurosaki... ¿Por qué el tazón de palomitas está vacío?

— La comida ayuda cuando pierdes algo amado.

— Yukio, estoy a un segundo de arrojarte este tazón en la cabeza.

— Y yo de pedirte que no lo hagas, pues es seguro que tienes mejor puntería que un jugador profesional que por poco y envía el balón a las cámaras superiores de un estadio.

— Karin-chan —Yuzu elevó la voz. — BAJA. YA. ESE. TAZÓN.

o **O** o **O** o

— ¿Medio tiempo? Hmp, supondré que estas son reglas específicas para un encuentro.

— Lo son. Están divididos en dos tiempos de 45 minutos, ellos y yo iremos al baño —La ojinegra anunció, abochornada de su declaración cuando recordó que no estaba sólo con Yuzu, sino con dos chicos presentes.

— Pero si no bebiste nada Karin-chan —Su hermana dijo confusa.

— Fueron las palomitas.

— O que su equipo esté perdiendo.

—Vorarlberna, tu equipo tampoco hace la diferencia —Por primera vez, el peliblanco decidió intervenir.

La pelinegra le dedicó una mirada agradecida antes de ir rumbo al baño.

o **O** o **O** o

— ¡KAMI SAMA! —Karin apretó el vaso de su bebida, Yuzu agradeció que fuera uno de plástico y no uno reciclable como la última vez. ¡Fue un horror quitar la mancha sabor naranja de la alfombra!

— ¡Kurosaki, acabas de salpicarme!

"Al menos no fue mi alfombra" Yuzu volvió a alegrarse, al igual que Yukio que dejó de pensar en lo molesto que era tener a la dulce Kurosaki a su lado. Sólo le había soltado cuando pidió ir al baño. Oh y hablando de ello...

— Hitsugaya-san, hay dos baños en esta casa.

¿¡Le tomaba el pelo!? Al susodicho le salió una vena en la sien.

— ¡Acabas de ver que el vaso se derramó!

— Genial. Los compañeros del molino andante nos alcanzan. —Karin se alteró, su boca en forma de "n" a la par que se llevaba la pajilla de su naranjosa bebida a la boca. — ¿Cómo es qué ahora se poneen a nuestro nivel, eh? —Y miró donde el peliblanco, como esperando que le contestara.

— Al mismo nivel. Creo que tienes razón —Yukio volvió a entrometerse, en un claro intento de fastidiar al shinigami. —En este momento, estamos al mismo nivel —Fue la burla del momento, mas Hitsugaya le ignoró.

¿Cómo es que siempre conseguía hablar mal de su altura? ¿¡CÓMO!?

— Kurosaki... ¿De qué equipo decías que era el Mejor Jugador del Mundo?—Elevó la voz en las últimas palabras.

Karin viró el rostro hacia él, levemente sorprendida y sonrió animosa ante la duda. Dejó de prestar atención a la televisión un momento, para darle una pequeña charla del deporte.

o **O** o **O** o

Más de medio tiempo, cada vez menos y menos para el final.

 _GOOOOOOOOOOL!_

Para la sorpresa de todos, en lugar de un grito con la palabra "gol", Karin chilló cual fangirl. Su voz muy aguda, tan aguda que Hitsugaya juraba haber oído algún cristal romperse.

— ¡TRÁGATE ESA, YUKIO! ¡Soy fan del equipo que tiene al mejor jugador del mundo! —Otro grito fangirl, Yukio trabajosamente se cubrió los oídos, pues Yuzu lo apretujaba mucho. La Kurosaki de cabello negro continuó feliz—. ¡A SÓLO UN PASO DE LA FINAL!

Se sentó emocionada y todo ocurrió con la velocidad de un rayo, un minuto mágico y de nuevo el grito.

 _GOOOOOOOOOOL!_

— OH POR KAMI SAMA, ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA!

— También el mío —Yuzu declaró mirando amorosamente a Yukio, a quien ese gol le había arruinado los ánimos y sus burlas.

— ¡Eso fue tan, tan, tan, genial! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Miren las repeticiones! ¡Ni Ichi-nii haría eso sin fuerza bruta!

El shinigami miró estupefacto a la chica ponerse en pie, volviendo a gritar y saltando muy aniñadamente. Se sonrojó al ver que... Sus pechos rebotaban a través de la camiseta.

"Voltea la mirada, pervertido. Eres el único que la está mirando allí." Rojo cual tomate, obedeció a su conciencia.

Ella aún gritaba.

Y aún quedaban 20 minutos más.

•

.

*Así es como llama la gente a Manuel Neuer últimamente, por su altura y que sus manos son como las aspas de un molino.

*Los uniformes de ambos equipos tienen los mismos colores, aunque no en ese partido, a pesar de que al que apoya Karin son los "Blaugrana"

Sin les llamamos "Futboll Club Barcelona" y "Futboll Club Bayern", sus siglas son iguales = FCB

*El apellido de Yukio es alemán. El Bayern Munich es un equipo alemán. De ahí el que le apoyase es sólo mi imaginación.

Curiosidades. ¿Sabían que Michi es fan del Barcelona? ¿O que adora la amistad, bromance de Messi y Neymar. Pues ahora sí n_nU

.

.

.

.

 _Ni yo me creo eso de que dejaré de escribir en Bleach por un tiempo, menos si se trata de mi primer pairing. ¡Vuelve la inspiración con leer y el HK es adictivo! Junto al Yukio/Yuzu que tanto amo, el cual también puede que esté en mis fics Karin x Otro Personaje Que No Es Hitsu =B_

 _Espero les gustara, un abrazo y un millón de gracias por leer. También gracias a Karin y Yuzu por nacer, regalándonos pairings kawaii, divertidas de pasar el tiempo leyendo._


End file.
